I've Got You Covered
by obsidians
Summary: Kuno seeks advice from Ranma. A short fic and just cute, oh well. Happy Saturday Night everyone.


I don't own Ranma or it's characters and I make no profit from writing these stories.

Silly random story kicking around my brain, if it makes you chuckle, have a great Saturday night.

It was funny how an unchaperoned beach trip to Kuno's family cabin could cause truces between rivals and suitors as the teenagers just enjoyed their youth as boys versus girls games blossomed and both sexes opted to take turns preparing meals and it was interesting to see how certain people seemed to gravitate towards each other.

"Where's Kuno?" Ranma bitched when they were short the kendoist for the girls versus boys volleyball game.

"He's over there talking to that extremely attractive girl" Ryoga said, looking around the corner and all three boys leaned over to observe as well.

They all looked on in surprise as the extremely pretty blonde in a black bikini that showed off assets to die for, shot a dimpled smile at Kuno and flipped her hair after he had finished helping her with her umbrella.

"She seems to like him" Mousse observed, "the hair thing usually is an indicator as to that."

"No way" Ryoga objected, "we'll only really know that for sure if she finds some reason to touch him and tries to invade his personal space...like that" he said in surprise as she suddenly put her hand on his arm and stepped closer to him and giggled at something he said.

"Come on this is Kuno; any second now he's going to glomp onto her and make some weird declaration and she'll run away screaming" Ranma observed.

"I have five thousand yen in favour of that" Mousse said slapping down his bill.

"I'll take that bet" Ryoga said, adding his own bill.

"Ditto for me" Ranma said and they all frowned when the girl took up a pen and wrote something on Kuno's wrist and then kissed his cheek and gave him a finger wave goodbye and then seemed to be suddenly surrounded by her friends and all the boys watched in surprise as she giggled with them and pretended to fan herself as she collapsed into their arms.

"So are you ready to play volleyball?" Kuno inquired as he strode up to them.

"Who is _that_?" Ranma asked him.

"Her name is Hana Fujimoto" he explained, "I'm supposed to meet her later tonight" he said with a shrug, not noticing how everyone seemed shocked at this. "So are we playing volleyball or not?" he asked in a nonchalant way.

"Kuno the ladies man, who knew?" Ryoga whispered to Ranma.

"Yes it appears he likes women other than Akane and yourself" Mousse observed. "Does that make you jealous, Ranma?" he asked him.

"Shut up!" was what Ranma said.

Ranma didn't think anything more of it when he had an entertaining time at dinner while all of his fiancées tried to outdo each other, until Ryoga ate Akane's cooking and actually managed to assure Akane it was delicious, before he passed out and Mousse accompanied him in the ambulance to get his stomach pumped. Ranma was walking down the hall to get a sweater, when he heard a distinct "psssssst" coming from Kuno's room.

"Yes Kuno?" he asked him.

"I need your help" he whispered, looking wildly around to make sure no one overheard them.

"About what?" Ranma asked.

"Just come into my room" he whispered, holding the door open.

"Okay?" Ranma said in a nervous sounding voice.

"I just want to know; do I look alright?" he asked, indicating to his tuxedo.

"For what?" Ranma asked.

"Hana asked me to a clambake and I have no idea what that is. Am I appropriately dressed?" Kuno asked in a nervous sounding voice.

Ranma started laughing almost hysterically, "a clambake is basically a beach party where they literally roast shellfish on the beach. Wear your swim trucks and a t-shirt and bring a sweater for yourself and one for her in case she gets cold, a blanket and a cooler of drinks for both of you," he explained.

"Why the blanket?" Kuno asked suspiciously.

"You want to stand all night long? She'll want somewhere to sit, preferably with you" Ranma explained.

"Oh thank you" Kuno said, sounding utterly grateful as he started gathering what he needed.

"Oh and Kuno; you should take one of these just in case" Ranma said reaching into his pocket tossing him the small wrapped pack. "You can never be too careful."

Kuno frowned at it, "a wet wipe?" he questioned.

"Oh wait, there are two of you, here's another one" Ranma said, tossing a second one to him. "Half the time these things are so centralized around condiments and that people totally forget to provide napkins" he explained. "What else did you think I was offering you?" he asked at Kuno's strange look.


End file.
